


Moment One

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt, also i triy to make it as gender-neutral as possible, im not great at second pov im sorry, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your Hair is Soft..."</p><p>a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment One

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a work in progress leave me alone

Rhys blinks and looks up at you. “What?”

You giggle and pet his hair again as you reply, “Your _hair,_  on your head? It’s really soft! I thought it would be a lot harder with all the gel you use to hold it back.”

He pouts, arms crossing and mouth down-turned, but he never moves away from your touch. He’s not _really_ offended, and the both of you know it. “Pah, the gel I use is a special kind made from a plant grown specifically on Eden-2. It actually _softens_ your hair and doesn’t harm it. It also smells really good.”

“No wonder you live in such a shitty apartment, you spend all your money on  _gel!”_  Your tone is still playful, and you hand is still carding through Rhys’ hair.

That’s why, when he jumps at you and knocks you back onto the couch, you’re unprepared and go without struggle. Of course, it doesn’t take you long to start wiggling and squirming to get the upper hand. Rhys might be tall, but in all honesty, he’s really not that strong. He knows it as well, and the small glimmer in his eye tells you to  _get away now._

You're too late, though. He starts tickling you, and he knows _all_ the secret spot where you’re bound to be rendered helpless with giggles and breathlessness. You don't care; he’s laughing as well, mismatched eyes crinkling in happiness, and all is right with the world. 

“Say uncle!” He cries, but you refuse to give in.

“Nooo-o-o-oo, hahahaa Rh-eeesss, pffft haaahahaa _stop it!_ ” You can barely speak through the laughter, but you don’t really care. So you two play-wrestle on the couch, until you roll and push him off the side off the couch on accident. 

You land on top of him with an _oof!_  and he groans in pain.

“…sorry?” You offer in response, feeling a bit bad about hurting him.

“It’s fine, just try not to do it again?” He asks, not really mad at all, just a bit out of breath.

Your hands go back up to his hair, playing with the now-ruffled strands. It’s still as soft as it was before.


End file.
